As the glass adopted in a window portion of a vehicle, glass having a function of suppressing a temperature rise caused by sunlight incident on the inside of the vehicle is adopted. Vehicular glass is required to be reduced in weight in order to improve the fuel efficiency of the vehicle, and resin glass having the function of suppressing a temperature rise has been proposed to be used. JP 2013-92551A (Reference 1) discloses a proposal of a resin glass having a laminated coating in which high-refractive-index thin coatings and low-refractive-index thin coatings are alternately laminated in a resin glass substrate. In the resin glass, the number of laminated layers is adjusted in accordance with the refractive index of the high-refractive-index thin coatings and the refractive index of the low-refractive-index thin coatings. Accordingly, visible light is transmitted and ultraviolet rays and infrared rays are reflected by the laminated coating.
In a case where such resin glass is adopted in a window portion of a sunroof of a vehicle, a frame portion hiding a motor, rails, and the like which open and close the window portion is provided throughout an outer circumference of the resin glass. As a method of manufacturing resin glass provided with such a frame portion, it is possible to exemplify a method in which a transparent resin is injection-molded on a heat ray reflection coating such as the laminated coating disclosed in Reference 1, and then, a resin which becomes the frame portion is injection-molded on an outer surface of the heat ray reflection coating.
However, in a case of manufacturing resin glass through injection molding, distortion sometimes occurs in a portion of the heat ray reflection coating facing the frame portion due to the pressure or the temperature applied during the injection molding of the resin forming the frame portion. When distortion occurs in the heat ray reflection coating, the distorted portion of the heat ray reflection coating is irradiated with light, thereby resulting in an interference fringe. Consequently, visual comfort is deteriorated when the vehicular resin glass is seen from the inside of the vehicle. Thus, an improvement has been required to be made.